This study will evaluate whether the dopamine neurotransmitter tone is different in luteal phase deficient women when compared to controls. Daily samples for LH, FSH, E, P, and PRL will be drawn. After documentation of LF phase, LH, FSH and prolactin will be sampled qlOmin for 24 hours. Metoclopramide will be administered 10 mg IV bolus at the 6th hour. Patients will be studied for one complete menstrual cycle.